gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spec Ops
''Spec Ops ''is a 2014 first-person shooter developed and published by DECA for iOS, Android, Windows Phone 8, BlackBerry 10 and BlackBerry PlayBook. It is the first game in the Spec Ops series and was released on 29 October 2014 for €3.99, £3.49 or $4.99. The iOS version of Spec Ops supports the iPhone 5. DECA released a gameplay teaser on August 25, 2014, along with a new Spec Ops website. The teaser trailer showed high definition graphics. Other improvements for mobile apps include more "military support" options with great AI, more tactical gameplay and more advanced campaign programming with better character details. Spec Ops is the first DECA game to run on the Wartech Illusion. Plot The plot begins with Sergeant Joel Blake emerging from water into the surface of Venice with his teammates from SFOD-D on a day that's enlisted as: "Day 4". The intro is cinematic and features credits on the walls, floors, refelctions and more with the names of the company, engine and other basic powers for the game. The player learns to use the controls by knifing an enemy, using the weapon creation option to equip attachments with a silencer and to silently take out enemies by shooting, crouching or avoiding. After that, they enter a big city hall, only to enter the balcony and jumping down. They step right into an ambush and the player needs to repel the streets. He pops smoke on the ground for escort and enters a large building. There's a gunfight in the building and when the players reach a hardened door, a teammate starts questionign if it's safe to open it while others push it open. When the player walks down, the screen goes black. The screen starts showing the new war in the middle east, telling about many american losses. A man narrates his experiences in the war, telling that he and his squad was left behind and he deserted his unit to get home safe, but all of his teammates died. Now he reveals that he has a plan to get his vengeance. The player takes control of an american terrorist who with other terrorists and the man, who's name is Joe Kyle, entering a skyscraper in New York and set up 3 bombs to demolish the building. In the aftermath of the bombing, SFOD-D operatives including Blake, try to kill Kyle and the other terrorists while they're escaping. After running through teh burning tower, they find a dead body of the playable terrorist and Kyle is gone, not knowing where he could've gone to. On the second day, the player wakes up as Private Kevin Swanson, a marine who battles in the middle east and now is stationed in Kuwait. He walks through a city and meets a kid who plays football with him. After the station reports a suicide attack at the other camp, Swanson adn his teammates enter the vehicles and drive to the camp. Swanson uses the machine gun to repel the street. After they have cleared the street, they find new russian weaponry and bag it. They escape the site with the package and sent the intel to the US. They ran into an ambush, seeing lots of civilians get kileld. After they drove away the terrorists, Swanson identifies one victim ads the kid. He gets sad and angry. On day 3, SFOD-D is sent to Chechnya to investigate the weapon transport. They clear out the site, finding transporting vehicles full of weapons. After finding another storage, the team finds a computer file, saying that the nukes are delivered. Not knowing where the nukes went, SFOD-D leaves the site, before the ambush kills all of them. That same day in the Middle east, Marines are flying over Iranian airspace going to Iran, to find and capture the leader of Iran due the nukes. The battle of Iran begins, but when a nuke detonates in teh outskirts of the city, almost all american forces in the middle east are killed. Swanson adn his squad mates are killed, when tehy were right inside the presidential palace. The next day, SFOD-D finds the ship which transported the nuke and locates the trace in Venice. The mission above plays while it continues in the vault. They find that 1 of the 2 remaining nukes is missing and they see that a chopper boards the nuke via a camera feed. They go outside and pursue the chopper via air above the city. When the other chopper shoots their rotors, the chopper crashes and they escape with the nuke. On day 5, the missile is traced in the boarders of the United Kingdom. The players controls Kyle as he fights against the police forces in order to go to the MI6 building in London and plant the nuke. Right when he ius installing the nuke, Blake attacks him and the screen goes black. The player now controls Blake as he and SFOD-D enter english airspace and find London in Havoc. With the help of teh police, they pursue Kyle to the MI6 building, but Blake's teammates are struggling and are forced to stay behind or defend the back of Blake. On his own, Blake enters the building and finds Kyle. They have a fist fight and Kyle tries to remotly detonate the nuke, but Blake prevents it. Ultimately, Kyle pulls out his knife and tries to stab Blake, but he blocks the attack, grabs the knife and stabs Kyle. It ends with the police entering the buildign and trying to disarm the nuke. Controls The controls of ''Spec Ops ''feel mostly like normal FPS, mostly inspired by the Call of Duty-franchise. The controls are easy to use and to remember, giving the player as less time as possible struggling with the controls. Also, at the beginning of the campaign, all controls are detailed and practiced at targets. The left side of the screen is used for movement and going to crouch and prone positions, while the right side is used for aiming and firing. In the top and mid right are icons of guns and grenades, to switch weapons and throw grenades. Category:IOS games Category:Android Category:Mobile Category:DECA Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Wartech Category:Spec Ops